This invention relates to new and useful improvements in denture support frames and is particularly concerned with improvements in such frames for use with lower dentures.
Denture support frames for lower dentures have heretofore been employed which consist of a rigid bar properly sized and contoured substantially to the longitudinal shape of the lower jaw bone. One such prior structure, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,671, wherein the rigid bar has rear portions which are implanted in recesses cut in the ramus portions of the jaw. A forward portion of the bar has an integral downward extension arranged to be implanted at the forward portion of the jaw bone. Although prior implant portions provide a substantially sturdy connection for the denture support bar, the rear implant portions, in some of the more difficult cases allow undesirable settling or loosening of the support bar as a result of a lack of connected and supported areas in the jaw bone.